


The Queen Of Hell

by ClexaLife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, Blood and Torture, Clarke Griffin & Ontari are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke becomes a mute for a while, Clarke gets sold and brought because she's a warrior, Clarke wants to find Raven, F/F, I'm a sucker for Clarke/Ontari friendship :), Kidnapping, Kind of Azgeda!Clarke, Mute - Freeform, Near Death, Ontari likes Clarke, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She wants to find out what clan she is from, The Ark doesn't exist, They live in a village called Arkadia, Torture, Training, Warrior - Freeform, because she doesn't actually know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: Clarke Griffin. The girl who lost everything to Azgeda.-Clarke was born in Arkadia - a village on the ground. Azgeda attacks and takes Clarke, who is trained and sold as a warrior to the Commander.





	1. The Beginning Of The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a new fanfic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

 

 

 

 

Clarke was only 10, but she had such a peaceful life.

  

She had a group of friends that called themselves The Delinquents. All of them were born in the same village - Arkadia. 

  

Raven Reyes - Clarke's best friend. You could never separate these two. They had known each other for most of their lives and they often hung out together. Raven lived with the Griffin's, because Raven's mother abandoned her when she was around 5 years old. 

  

Wells Jaha - he was first just a family friend, as Clarke's parents were friends with Wells' father - Thelonious Jaha. However, now they were very close and they were together for a lot of the time. You would either find Clarke with Raven or Wells or sometimes both. 

  

John Murphy - he was the joker of the group. And he never cut his hair, which always made Clarke laugh when it flopped over his eyes. He was sarcastic and funny. And he often clung to Clarke, as if they were siblings. 

  

The Blake siblings - the youngest is Octavia Blake. She was around the same age as Clarke. Whereas the older brother, Bellamy Blake, is around 4 years older. Their mother - Aurora Blake - didn't really like the Griffin family, so she told her children to stay away from them. Octavia did what her mother said and didn't hang out with Clarke, unless they were hanging out as a group. However, Bellamy ignored his mother and was with Clarke a lot. 

  

Jasper Jordan and Monty Green - the two were extremely close and extremely silly together. They both got on very well with Murphy, as they would all joke around and have fun.  

  

Finn Collins - he was super sweet, to Clarke especially. Clarke didn't know what to think of him. He was cute, sweet and friendly, but extremely clingy to Clarke, and even sometimes when she just wanted to be with her other friends. 

  

There were others in their group, such as; Fox, Harper, Monroe, Atom and Miller. And they all hung around with everyone and they all got along with each other since they were quite young. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clarke had just turned 10 and she was hanging around with her best friend - Raven Reyes, who is 11. They were outside of their village, exploring the forest at night, like always. It started to rain and they began play fighting in the mud again, giggling to each other, when they both heard screaming in the direction of Arkadia.  Raven turned to Clarke in concern and then they both sprinted back to the village.

 

As they got closer to Arkadia, they could both see some huts in flames and villagers running around in panic. They made it inside the village and Clarke carried on running until she was in the middle. She turned to talk to Raven, however she wasn't behind her. She kept searching around the crowd of people for Raven, her family or her friends, but couldn't spot anyone. However, she did spot the very muscular warriors running into the village with swords. They had white warpaint covering their faces, which made Clarke realise they were Azgeda - who, she learnt from her mother, were the most brutal and violent of clans.

 

Clarke was watching the warriors in fear, when someone grabbed onto her hand and started pulling her away. Clarke jumped and turned to the person and saw Raven pulling her away. Clarke sprinted along side Raven, to get as far away as they could from the warriors.

 

Raven suddlenly slammed into someone, falling to the floor and taking Clarke down with her. Clarke looked up at who Raven ran into and saw a man glaring down at the two of them. He had two scards running down his cheekbones and white warpaint in stripes along his face. The man leaned down and roughly grabbed Raven by the arm and pulled her up.

 

Clarke screamed, "no!" and jumped up and onto the man, hitting her tiny fists into his face. The man huffed when one of Clarke's punches hit him in the eye. He used his spare hand - that wasn't holding onto Raven - and threw Clarke to the ground. 

 

Raven was screaming for her to get up. And then she was suddenly grabbed by someone behind her and pulled up onto her feet. Clarke was screaming and kicking behind her at the person, as she watched Raven getting pulled further and further away. She felt a blade her on neck, however that didn't stop her from fighting, even if she was frightened.

 

The man leaned down, "you're a feisty one, blondie."

 

Clarke smashed her head backwards and heard a crunching sound, which she guessed was the man's nose breaking. The man moved his hand from her arm and onto her jaw, holding it tightly and pushed the blade harder against her neck, "you piece of shit!"

 

He slid the knife across Clarke's neck in one motion and then let go of her jaw. Clarke fell to her knees and placed her hands around her neck, blood spilling through her fingers. Clarke looked up at Raven, who was screaming and crying as her best friend was bleeding out. Blood spilled out of Clarke's mouth and then Raven was pulled around the corner of a building and out of sight.

 

Clarke collapsed fully onto the ground and then everything went black. 


	2. Something To Fight For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke awakens after the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

 

 

Slowly opening her eyes, Clarke stared up at a ceiling that she did not recognise as her own. The floor beneath her felt extremely cold for Arkadia's location.

 

Clarke panicked as she didn't recognise her surroundings. She quickly rose to her feet, however she tumbled back in the process, due to her head becoming dizzy. She reached up to clutch at her head, however she hissed in pain when she brushed past her neck. Hesitantly, Clarke touched throat, and instantly squeezed her eyes shut, due to the pain shooting through her neck. Under her fingertips, she felt bumps from where the cut had been. It seemed to had been cauterized.

 

Realisation washed over Clarke: Arkadia  _did_ get attacked by Azgeda. Clarke  _did_ get her throat slit. Raven  _did_ get taken. _'Wait. Raven...Where is she?'_

 

Clarke walked over to the door in the room that she was currently in. She then realised that the door, was in fact, a cell door. She looked through the bars and saw dozens of cells full of people, but none of them, that she could see in, were Raven. Clarke analysed some of the other prisoners and could see them covered in blood and scars, which frightened her.

 

"Raven?!" Clarke whispered, "Raven are you here?!"

 

Clarke listened out for a voice, but the only thing she heard were sobs, distant screams and footsteps. When she heard the footsteps becoming louder, she rushed back into the corner of her cell. She sat onto the cold floor and brought her knees to her chest protectively.

 

She jumped slightly when the cell door opened and slammed against the wall. A woman strode into the cell, with her head held high. Fierce eyes locked onto hers and Clarke instantly shrunk on herself when she saw only coldness in them.

 

"I thought you said she was a fighter," the womans spoke fiercely and Clarke could tell that she held lots of power.

 

Then walked in a very muscular man, who Clarke recognised as the one whose nose she broke. He bowed his head slightly towards the woman, "she is. However, she doesn't have anything to fight for, my Queen."

 

The woman - who Clarke now knew was the Queen of Azgeda - hummed in agreement. "Then I guess we will have to give her something to fight for..."

 

The Queen started walking away, towards the exit of the cell. She glanced over her shoulder with an evil smirk on her face, directed at Clarke.

 

"Her life."

 

And then the cell door slammed shut. Leaving Clarke all alone again, in her cold cell, thinking about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I will post chapters more often!  
> Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer :)


	3. Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first 5 years of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> TW: Tortue.

 

 

Clarke didn’t know how long she sat there for, in the corner, shivering from the cold. She looked up when someone walked into the cell. The same man, who came in before with the Queen, was now towering over her. He had a snarl painted onto his face and his fists were tightly clenched by his sides. 

He reached down and pulled a frightened Clarke up from the floor, slamming her into the wall, tightly gripping her by the neck. The corners of her vision were slowly turning black. He spat in her face, "this is for my nose, you bitch."

 

He then continued to slam his fist into her face, causing her to fly to the side and smash her head into the wall. She could feel her warm blood dripping down her forehead and into her left eye. However, she didn't have much time to focus on that, as the man kicked her forcefully into her stomach. She clutched at her stomach and cried in pain, as a kick was aimed at her head.

 

She was starting to feel extremely weak and dizzy. Clarke didn't know if she could take any more. He spat on the ground in disgust and walked away, leaving her there, coughing up blood and groaning in pain. 

 

She curled in on herself, tears running down her cheeks. And she stayed like this all night, crying to herself, hoping someone would come and save her.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clarke was now on day 7. She had resorted to scratching days into the wall, as she knew that she would lose count soon. Nobody had come into her cell, other than a woman who brings in her food, meaning: she has had no beatings since her first day.

 

Clarke was currently laying on the firm, cold floor, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about memories of herself and Raven. About how peaceful her life was, about how much she missed her friends and family. She just wanted to go home, to hug her parents, to sleep in a bed, to have nice food and most of all: to see Raven and know that she is okay.

 

She quickly sat up when she heard the creaking of the door and sighed slightly in relief when she saw the woman bringing her food. The woman walked in and placed the tray of scraps at her feet. Clarke had learnt that she was a kind woman, even if she couldn't talk - as Azgeda has cut out her tongue. Clarke usually received small, soft smiles from her. However today, before leaving, the woman gently squeezed Clarke's shoulder, with a sympathetic facial expression. It left Clarke in confusion to see this, as today she never saw a smile appear on the woman's face.

 

After she had finished, Clarke slid the empty tray of food under the cell door, for the woman to collect. 

 

It had been a few hours of Clarke just staring at the wall, until three, huge Azgeda warriors walked into the cell. They all wore masks, made of what looked like...a skull. Clarke could see their piercing, cold eyes, which had white warpaint around them.

 

The warrior on the left stepped closer to Clarke and roughly grabbed her by the hair. Clarke yelled out in pain, as he dragged her out of the cell.

 

"Please!" Clarke sobbed, "please, you're hurting me!"

 

She was suddenly thrown into a room, landing on her face and hands. Clarke could feel that the floor was sticky. She sat up and looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were covered in blood. Clarke looked around the room and saw different hoops and chains on one side and then on the other side, there were knives, whips and metal rods. Clarke's fear instantly heightened.

 

Clarke was pulled up from the ground and forced to have chains enclosed around her wrists. They pulled onto the chain until she was standing on her tiptoes and then they clasped it into place.

 

Clarke waited in this position for what seemed like hours. Her shoulders burning as they were forced high above her head. Someone eventually walked in. Unfortunately, that wasn't a good thing, as they strode straight over to the collection of weapons and picked up a knife. They twirled it in their hands for a few seconds, before turning around and coming closer to the frightened blonde. 

 

First, they sliced open Clarke's shirt and bra, leaving her exposed. They circled Clarke a few times, as if she was their prey, before standing behind her and placing the knifes edge between her shoulders. Slowly, they applied pressure, while dragging the knife down. Clarke screamed out in pain, trying to shift away from the blade however, her restraints wouldn't allow her to move far. She could feel her blood gradually dripping down her back. After a few more slices and a few more screams, the person placed the knife onto the side. Clarke had guessed that they were finished, but she would soon find out that she was wrong. 

 

The torturer ran their finger over a few whips, before picking one up. Clarke could see their evil smirk as they walked towards her as if they had fun hurting her. The first whip took her by surprise, however, it didn't hurt as much as she thought. But then they whipped her with more force and she could feel her back starting to rip open. The whip would hit the same spot on her back each time, so she could feel the cuts becoming deeper.

 

By the time the three Azgeda guards came back into the room, her blood and tears were dripping onto the floor. The slices along her entire back were crisscrossed and felt like they were on fire. Clarke had never been in this much pain before.

 

Clarke was taken down from the chains and then dragged back into her cell. The woman, who gives Clarke her meals, was standing in the middle of the room, with a rag soaked in a bowl of water and what looked like a needle and some thread at her feet.

 

The guard shoved her into the cell saying, "you'll get used to it, kid," and then shutting the cell door. 

 

The woman cleaned out Clarke's wounds and stitched them up. It caused Clarke to sob in pain a few times, however, it wasn't as painful as what she had just been through.

 

The next time Clarke had been tortured was 3 days after. It got worse and more brutal the more she screamed. It soon began happening every day. However, after two months, Clarke had learned not to scream or cry. And she doesn't even speak anymore.

 

Today marked 5 years that Clarke entered the cell. She was now 15 and completely broken. The friendly woman who came to bring her food stopped after a few months. Clarke had wondered what had happened to her. Was she forced to stop coming because she gave Clarke comfort? Or was she brutally murdered by this violent clan?

 

Clarke sat, staring at the cell door, waiting to be taken to the torture room. She jumped slightly when the cell door opened, however she frowned when a girl, a few years older than Clarke, walked in. The girl had piercing brown eyes and long, dark brown hair that flowed down her back. She had a diamond-shaped scar in the middle of her forehead and a few more around her eyebrows and cheeks.

 

As soon as the girl locked eyes with Clarke, who was huddled in the corner, her brown eyes softened and the scowl from her face disappeared. She took a few steps towards Clarke until she was looking down at her. The girl crouched slightly, causing Clarke to gulp nervously.

 

"Hey, I'm Ontari. My Queen has ordered me to train you."

 

Clarke frowned and looked down, however, Ontari put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head gently, "you'll be fine with me, Princess."

 

Clarke's eyes widened as Raven used to call her that. Instead of crying, like she usually would, it brought a small smile onto her face. Clarke took Ontari's offered hand and let herself be pulled up. 

 

For the first time in 5 years, Clarke was allowed outside. Her eyes instantly squinted from the bright sun. When she was able to open her eyes, without them watering, her jaw dropped in shock. Clarke had forgotten how beautiful nature was. However, she couldn't focus on nature, as her sight switched to warriors fighting, or training. Clarke couldn't tell as they were violent and just looked like they were beating each other.

 

Ontari led her to an open patch on the field. Clarke's eyes widened when she gave her a knife. She was testing the weight in her hand and it felt strange to finally hold one.

 

"I don't actually know anything about you. What's your name?"

 

Clarke stayed silent as she kept her gaze on the knife. 

 

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

 

Clarke shakes her head.

 

Ontari took a step closer to Clarke, causing her to look up. She said with a smile, "that's fine. I'm sure you'll open up to me one day." Clarke gave her a small, shy smile as she was grateful of Ontari being kind towards her.

 

Ontari went easy on her when they starting training. She showed Clarke different defensive and offensive techniques with the knife. After around a month, Clarke could easily defend and attack. Ontari was surprised at how quickly Clarke picked it up. They even started practising with two knives.

 

It had been a little over 2 months of training with Ontari. After their training, Ontari had started to take Clarke into her tent, and feed her proper food. She would then take Clarke to her cell and Clarke would stay there for the rest of the night and then they would repeat the next day.

 

It was one day, and Clarke was sitting at the table, with Ontari. She was nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt, as Ontari gazed at her, as Clarke hadn't started to eat. Clarke looked up and made eye contact with her. Ontari tilted her head to the side, "aren't you hungry today, Princess?"

 

Clarke nodded and picked up the piece of meat and took a bite out of it. She grinned at the delicious taste that flooded her mouth. She saw Ontari smiling at her.

 

"You're doing very well with your training."

 

Clarke nodded shyly at the compliment. There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate. Clarke took a deep breath into her nose, swallowing the meat that she had in her mouth and she whispered a small, "Clarke." 

 

Ontari's head shot up, her mouth dropping open in shock. Clarke hadn't spoken for 5 years. Ontari noticed Clarke getting more and more nervous as she wasn't getting any responses. Ontari gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Clarke?" 

 

Clarke looked up and nodded. Ontari grinned, "that's a beautiful name, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a while for me to upload.  
> I'll try to upload more often, as I'm feeling more motivated to write recently.


	4. Somewhere New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to the market. She meets someone new, someone who she can call a friend.

 

 

 

_"That's a beautiful name, Princess."_

 

Clarke looked down at her plate of food and blushed slightly. She had missed talking to people and generally just missed having human contact. She felt safe in Ontari's presence and knew that the older girl would try to keep her from any possible harm.

 

"How old are you, Clarke?"

 

Clarke's head shot up at the question. It felt weird that she was being called by her name, but she liked it. "I'm-" she thought to herself for a few seconds, "I'm fifteen." Clarke looked at Ontari, her eyes showing her curiosity about the other's age. Ontari could tell that Clarke wanted to know her age too, she chuckled, "I've lived for nearly 18 summers."

 

Clarke smiled, grateful for Ontari not pushing her to talk anymore. They sat and ate, Ontari talking to Clarke, as she normally would, while Clarke sat in silence, listening to her friend.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke had now been training for just over 2 years and she hadn't gotten tortured since her training started, which Clarke was grateful for. The training had gotten harder and harder each day. However, she had easily picked up everything Ontari had taught her and was now a talented fighter. Around a year into her training, Ontari introduced Clarke to Echo and Echo taught Clarke Trigedasleng while she wasn't training or in her cell. Clarke didn't speak, however, she listened to everything Echo said, wanting to learn the language, so she could use it to her advantage as Queen Nia didn't know she had started to learn it.

 

Clarke had been counting down the days until her 18th birthday. She had 11 days. Clarke wondered if one day she would be able to get out of this cell and live in her own tent.

 

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when the cell door burst open, with Queen Nia striding into the cell. Clarke instantly shrunk in on herself in fear. 

 

"I hear that you're 18 in a few days." Clarke frowned at the statement but nodded. "How many?"

 

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to speak up, however, nothing came out. The Queen's eyes hardened when Clarke didn't say anything and she raised an impatient eyebrow.

 

Clarke chocked out, "e-eleven."

 

Nia nodded, "very well, in eleven days we will be selling you. You have been training hard, I expect to get a good trade out of you."

 

Clarke gulped at the thought of getting sold. She wanted to get away from the Queen and her ruthlessness. However, what if she got sold to someone worse? Someone who could hurt her even more than what Queen Nia had done?

 

Clarke watched as the Queen confidently walked out of Clarke's cell, with an evil smirk on her face. Clarke frowned when she left the cell door open. She was filled with confusion, however that turned into fear when one of the harshest of Nia's torturers walked in. 

 

He roughly dragged her into the same room that she had been tortured in two years ago. It hadn't changed one bit. And she was still as frightened as she was when they first dragged her in.

 

They tortured Clarke for most of the day, slicing her back open, reopening scars and creating new ones. And then left her hanging by her chains for the whole night. Clarke wasn't able to rest, as the stretch in her arms and shoulders were painful when she sagged.

 

The torturer came in at sunrise and reopened her wounds. He unclasped the chains around her wrists, causing Clarke to collapse onto the bloody ground.

 

This happened over and over for the next 11 days until Clarke turned 18. She was tortured more than ever and kept up all night. Clarke was in extreme pain and was exhausted. In the day, she was forced to keep training with Ontari, however, she went easy on her as she could tell Clarke was on the verge of collapsing. Clarke was upset when the Queen ordered Ontari to take her straight back to the cell, meaning Clarke wouldn't have a nice meal or any time in comfort with Ontari.

 

These last 11 days until her 18th birthday went extremely slow. Torture, training, isolation, repeat. After all of this, Clarke once again lost her voice.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke looked out of the small gap in the torture room to look outside. She could see the sun starting to rise, which meant that Clarke was officially 18. This isn't how Clarke expected to spend her 18th birthday. Chained up, blood running down her back and stomach, tears down her face. 

 

The Queen walked in, with two guards on either side of her. She walked straight up to Clarke and roughly grabbed her by the chin, forcing Clarke to look up at her. 

 

"It's time, girl"

 

Nia walked back out the room, glancing once at her guards, "get the maids to clean her up."

 

Clarke was then dragged into a different room and dumped into a bath. The guards left, as three maids walked in. They were very gentle as they cleaned all of the dried blood and dirt from the blonde. They assisted Clarke as she got out of the bath and the maids led her to a stall to sit on. One maid was brushing and then braiding Clarke's blonde hair. Another was dressing Clarke into suitable clothing. While the third was stitching up some deep wounds and also applying some cream, to make them heal faster.

 

They led Clarke to the end of the dungeons and lightly pushed her outside, telling her to keep walking, as the three stood inside still. Clarke guessed that the maids weren't allowed outside. 

 

Echo walked over with a shaky smile on her face, "hey Clarke." She held out her arm as a goodbye. Clarke gave Echo a small smile while latching onto Echo's forearm. Echo pulled her into a quick hug and whispered into her ear, "na klir (be safe)." 

 

Clarke looked around trying to find Ontari when a body ran straight into hers. Echo chuckled and then walked away, giving the two some privacy.

 

"I'm going to miss you, Princess."

 

Clarke quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Ontari and hid her head into Ontari's neck. She was going to miss her too. She and Echo had been the only ones that were kind to her.

 

Ontari pulled back, just enough for her to be able to hold Clarke's head in her hands. She leant her forehead against the blondes. Clarke felt tears in her eyes, she sniffed and croaked out, "m-may- we meet a-again..."

 

Ontari pulled Clarke into another hug, cradling her head to her chest. "We will, Clarke. We will." She kissed Clarke's forehead. "Good luck on your new adventure, Princess."

 

Clarke jumped when she head the Queen growl, "Ontari." Ontari sighed, she smiled once more at Clarke and stepped away.

 

They tied Clarke's hands together and then tied a rope from her hands and to a horse. They also stuffed some cloth around Clarke's mouth as a gag, even though she rarely spoke. Ontari watched as Clarke was dragged away, and she felt a few tears in her eyes, wishing the best for her friend.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They travelled through the snow all day. Clarke was exhausted, her wrists were red and raw, as whenever she slowed down the ropes from the horse would tug on her. Clarke was grateful that it was beginning to turn dark, as she knew they would stop and set up camp for the night.

 

They had started a campfire in the forest and had put down their bedrolls around it, so they could keep warm during the night. The Queen had also sent out a group to hunt for food. Meanwhile, they had tied Clarke to a tree, not even close to the fire, so she was cold. They had left her there all night, not even giving her some food, as if they had just forgotten about her.

 

They continued like this for three long days, until they arrived at a village. Clarke could tell that they were no longer in Azgeda territory because 1. they were no longer in the snow and 2. there were Trikru symbols all over the village.

 

Clarke was looking all over the village they had just stepped in. She was amazed by how different it looked to Azgeda camps. She was suddenly pulled roughly by the ropes around the wrist and felt a body pressed behind her and a blade to her throat. She looked around and saw how Trikru warriors had drawn their weapons on The Queen and her soldiers.

 

Clarke jumped at the sound of the woman's voice behind her, "what are you doing here Queen _Nia_?" The woman spat her name in disgust.

 

The Queen chuckled, "getting rid of this scum and giving her to your market."

 

Hearing the Queen's voice caused her to whimper. The woman behind her noticed Clarke's fear towards the Queen, so she gently removed the pressure of the knife from her neck. "We'll take her."

 

Nia smirked, "but you're not in charge of the market, are you dear?"

 

The woman growled, "I'll have you know _Queen Nia_ , that I am General Anya Kom Trikru, the Commander's fos. I am very capable of choosing who goes into the market."

 

Clarke recognised the name from when Ontari and Echo would tell her stories about the clans. Anya was a brutal warrior, but also a kind friend. She was extremely loyal to her clan and fought in every war, winning all of them. This knowledge caused Clarke to relax against the warrior, feeling safer, knowing that Anya wouldn't allow the Queen to harm her anymore.

 

The Queen nodded, "very well. I expect twelve of your best horses delivered to me by sundown. Clarke is a skilled warrior. And as you can see by her body, she could become useful to some men." The last part caused Clarke to shiver in disgust. She hoped that she would become a warrior and not someone's breeding bitch.

 

Anya snarled, "seven."

 

Nia narrowed her eyes towards Anya and then at Clarke, causing the blonde to shrink in on herself and move even more into Anya's body, "ten."

 

Anya tried to comfort Clarke as best she could, so she placed one of her hands on Clarke's waist, "deal. They will be with you soon."

 

The Queen didn't say anything else as she just rode away. Just before entering the forest, she turned her head and glanced at Clarke with an evil grin. Clarke felt shivers run down her spine, as she looked into her cold eyes.

 

Anya moved in front of her, so she could no longer see the Queen ride away. "come on, I'll show you where you are staying."

 

Clarke followed Anya inside the building. They walked past loads of rooms until Anya showed Clarke hers. It had a small bed, with some fur on top, and a bucket. Clarke walked straight over to her bed and ran her fingers through the fur. She was so happy that she could sleep on something soft and warm. 

 

Anya smiled sadly at Clarke, "I'll be back soon Clarke." She closed the door and walked back down the hall.

 

Clarke rushed over the door and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge. She was stuck in a cell again. She was glad that it wasn't a cold empty box, however, she felt lonely. She knew that the next time she sees Ontari and Echo again would be in a few years, or maybe never.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke woke up as soon as the sunlight shone through the window of the room. She felt more relaxed than she had for years. 

 

She jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. She immediately stood up, expecting someone to barge into the room.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

Clarke frowned when she didn't recognise the voice. She was wishing that Anya would be back to protect her. Because Clarke didn't give an answer, the person opened the door and poked their head in. A girl, around Clarke's age, gave her a sweet smile. She had brown hair and brown eyes. With a tattoo around her left eye. As the girl walked into the room, she said: " _hei, ai laik Emori."_

 

Clarke slowly nodded at the girl, not knowing what to do.

 

"Oh! You didn't understand me? I'm Emori." The girl stuck out her hand for Clarke to shake, causing Clarke to flinch back. Emori immediately dropped her hand and realised Clarke's situation.

 

"Hey hey hey. Nobody here is going to hurt you. I just wanted to show you around and show you that you're not alone here."

 

Clarke nodded, grateful for the kindness from Emori. She followed Emori out of her room and then down the hall, back outside. She saw that the place was surrounded by guards, so she guessed that she was still a prisoner, but with a little more freedom. 

 

Emori showed Clarke around the place, which didn't take long, as there wasn't much to show. They then sat at a table, as Emori pointed to each person who walked past and described who they are and what clan they came from.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke spent the next two months with Emori, as she was her only friend there. And Clarke had kept up her training and also started writing to communicate with Emori, so they could get to know each other better.

 

It was in the morning and Clarke was hearing rumours about someone coming to the market to see if there is anyone of use to buy. They had locked everyone in their rooms until they were selected to be looked at and possibly sold. 

 

Two guards came into her room and dragged her outside. They roughly knocked her onto her knees, with a hand on her shoulders so she couldn't get up.

 

_"Hei! Na gentlei kom em!"_

_(Hey! Be gentle with her!)_

 

Clarke looked up at that voice and she saw Anya pushing the guards away from her. Anya was about to attack them again when a firm voice made her stop in her tracks: _"Onya, hod op!" (Anya, stop!)_

 

The woman that held such power in her voice was so beautiful. She had piercing green eyes and long brown hair that was perfectly braided. Clarke wouldn't have felt fear, however, this woman's posture showed that she was someone important, someone to be feared. And that's when Clarke realised who it was... A red sash running down her back and a gold gear on her forehead.

 

The Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me a while to post this chapter. I'm trying to write as often as I can, but college work is getting in the way. I'm hoping to post another chapter asap for you guys.


	5. I'll Take Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Emori having a new home.

 

 

_The Commander._

 

The Commander was standing in front of her. With a sharp eyebrow raised towards Anya’s behaviour and a hand resting around the knife at her hip. This was the most powerful human on Earth, and she was standing right in front of Clarke. She was more powerful than the Ice Queen. Clarke wondered what the Commander was capable of, whether she could hurt Clarke more, than what the Queen had done. 

 

Anya helped Clarke up from her knees and gave her a small smile, however Clarke didn’t see it as she was still staring at the Commander in fear. The Commander’s eyes locked with Clarke’s. And Clarke instantly felt frightened. She slouched in on herself and darted her eyes to the floor. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

Clarke started to panic, she wasn’t going to answer, as she didn’t talk. She had no clue what the Commander would do. 

 

“Her name’s Clarke.” 

 

Anya was glad she knew that Clarke didn’t speak, as she could help her. And Clarke was glad that Anya kept her word. She came back. But, nobody would ever want to buy Clarke, she was quiet and fearful. Nobody could see how good of a fighter she was, as nobody gave her a chance. What if nobody would ever want to buy her, and she would be stuck here forever? 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Commander, in a cold, firm voice, said, “and she couldn’t have answered that herself?” Clarke flinched, as it was the same tone as what the Queen would use. 

 

Clarke nearly took a step back when she saw the Commander walking towards her, however she forced herself to stay still. 

 

Anya spoke up from behind her, “Clarke doesn’t speak, Heda.” 

 

The Commander hummed in acknowledgment, as she assessed the blonde. Clarke didn’t look up from the ground as the Commander stood right in front of her.  

 

“A mute,” the Commander said as she lifted Clarke’s chin with her index and middle finger. Clarke’s fearful blue’s connected with the Commanders sharp greens. However, what confused Clarke is when the Commander’s eyes turned soft and her plump lips parted slightly.  

 

The Commander finally looked at Clarke’s face properly. She was gorgeous. Blonde locks flowing down the side of her pale face. The small beauty mark above her lips. She had never seen such beauty before. Her eyes drifted back up Clarke’s face and met the blonde’s fearful ocean blues. It instantly clicked that Clarke had gone through something traumatic, causing her not to speak. 

 

The Commander coughed awkwardly, realising her fingers were still resting under the blonde’s chin, as well as her thumb now gently brushing the side of her jaw. She quickly pulled her hand away, not wanting Anya, her guards, or anyone for that matter, to see her like this. She schooled her features, looking at Anya and giving her a small nod of understanding. “I’ll take her.” 

 

Clarke eye’s widened in surprise. And the blonde wasn’t the only one who was surprised. The guards who had brought Clarke into the trading room were shocked too, “you want _her_?” 

 

The Commander turned and glared at the guards, “are you questioning my decision?” 

 

The guards quickly bowed their heads respectfully, “no, Heda, of course not!” 

 

“Good. Get everyone packed and ready, we are leaving soon.” 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clarke didn’t come with any belongings, as she had spent a lot of her life living in a cell, with no personal belongings other than her necklace that matched with the one Raven had. She always made sure it was with her, as it was the one thing she had left of her best friend, her home. However, being in here for so long, Emori had found out about Clarke being an artist, so she found a drawing pad and some coal for Clarke to draw with, so she made sure to bring that with her. 

 

Once a guard came into Clarke’s room, ushering her out, she rushed towards the exit, looking into Emori’s cell as she passed. She saw that it was empty, so Clarke hoped that Emori was also bought. 

 

As soon as she made it outside, she was tackled into a crushing hug, “oh thank Becca you are here! I was worried you would be left there!” 

 

Clarke grinned as she hugged Emori back tightly, grateful that she had her friend to keep her company on their next journey. 

 

As well as Clarke communicating with writing, the two had also started learning sign language so it would be easier for them to communicate. They didn’t learn much as they didn’t have enough time, however they could sometimes hold a conversation. So, as they broke away from the hug, Clarke used her newly learnt language to say _‘I’m glad you’re here.’_ Emori tried to sign back, but 1) she couldn’t pick it up as quickly as Clarke and 2) she found it difficult with her hand, ‘ _I’m-’_ Emori huffed, trying to remember how to finish her sentence. Clarke finished ‘ _-glad too?’_  

 

Emori frowned, causing Clarke to giggle, which she doesn’t do often. Emori instantly smiled at the sound of Clarke giggling and she jokingly pushed at Clarke’s shoulder, “you smartass.” 

 

A cough was heard behind Clarke, causing her to instantly stiffen and stop her giggling. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Clarke turned at the familiar voice to find Anya. She instantly relaxed and grabbed Emori, bringing her forwards and closer to Anya and Clarke. The blonde signed to Emori _‘Anya.’_ Emori draped her arm over Clarke’s shoulder, trying to show Anya that she is there for Clarke and quite protective. She stuck her hand out, “hello Anya, I’m Emori, Clarke’s guardian angel.”  

 

Clarke let out a small chuckle, while lightly elbowing Emori in the side. Anya smiled slightly at the pair, she was glad that Clarke had found someone she could trust here. And Emori seemed like the perfect person for Clarke to be friends with. She gripped onto Emori’s forearm, “it’s nice to meet you Emori.” She looked at Clarke, “we are leaving now, I recommend you staying by the front, as you’ll be closer to me and Heda.”  

 

Clarke nodded to Anya, thanking her for her protection.  

 

They all started travelling, Clarke and Emori trying to push through the crowd to get closer to Anya and the Commander. Clarke accidentally bumped into someone’s shoulder, causing them to turn around and push at the blonde’s shoulders roughly, “Azgeda scum.” Emori clenched her fists and raised her hand, ready to punch him, however Clarke put a trembling hand on Emori’s shoulder, silently asking her to stand down and leave the situation alone. Emori quickly understood, pulling Clarke to the front, this time not being careful who they bumped into, as she was ready to protect Clarke whenever.  

 

They travelled almost half the day, until the Commander ordered them to stop and set up camp for a few days. Clarke was still fascinated by everything she saw as being in that Azgeda cell for so long made her forget all of the beauty in the world. They stopped at a clearing in the middle of a forest. Clarke then started to wonder how they were going to make sure nobody ran off into the woods. There were quite a lot of people that the Commander had bought.  

 

Clarke jumped and came out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw the Commander and Anya standing in front of her, looking like they were waiting for some kind of response. The blonde panicked, looking at Emori, who thankfully brought Clarke out of her thoughts. She asked in sign _‘what did they say?’_ Emori chuckled slightly and looked at the two waiting, “she said yes.”  

 

Clarke frowned, not knowing what was going on. 

 

“Very well. That is your tent.” The Commander pointed to the side and at a tent that was smaller than all of the others that were being put up. 

 

“Mochof, Heda,” the Commander turned her head and nodded at Emori. Meanwhile, Clarke was admiring the Commanders jaw line. It was so sharp, she just wanted to draw her face. The Commander turned back to Clarke, catching the blonde staring at her. Clarke instantly looked down, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks. 

 

Emori and Clarke walked off, towards their tent and the Commander watched them leave, smiling to herself, wanting to get to know the nervous blonde.  

 

Clarke entered the tent first and she saw a boy going through a bag. He turned his head to the entrance, his cold eyes locking onto Clarke’s, “what are you doing in my tent?” 

 

Clarke stumbled backwards and into Emori, who was entering the tent behind her. Emori pushed herself in front of Clarke, “the Commander told us this is our tent. I assume us three…” she paused, “four, will be sharing a tent.” 

 

The boy nodded, walking over to the two, with a small smile on his face, seeming more relaxed, “welcome then! I’m Sebastian.”  

 

Emori relaxed slightly, but didn’t move from in front of the scared blonde. “I’m Emori, and this is Clarke.” 

 

Sebastian looked over Emori’s shoulder and looking at Clarke, “hey, I’m sorry if I scared you back there. I didn’t know who you were,” he chuckles to himself, “I had to seem fierce.” 

 

Clarke saw that there was a small playful smirk on Sebastian’s face, so she gave him a chance, as he didn’t look like a threat. She moved past Emori and latched arms with the boy.  

 

“Where is the fourth?” 

 

Sebastian shrugged at Emori, “not sure. I was the first one here. I’m hoping whoever it is will be as friendly and you guys.” 

 

Emori and Sebastian started a conversation. Talking about what clan they were originally from, how they got here, their age, their skills and so on. Clarke was listening to them, interested about Sebastian, while she continued a drawing of herself, Ontari and Echo. 

 

Clarke had learnt that Sebastian was originally from Trishanakru, but was put into the market when he was a child. He's 21 and is very good at making weapons.

 

Clarke got so into her drawing, that she started to block out Sebastian and Emori. She had finished the outlines of herself, Ontari and Echo, and was starting to add shading when Emori jumped on Clarke’s bed, “Clarke, you are so talented! I wish I could meet your friends.” 

 

Clarke smiled and signed _‘_ _you will. I_ will _see them again.’_  

 

Emori pat Clarke on the shoulder, “when we get out of this mess Clarkey, we’ll go find them.” 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke, Emori and Sebastian were sitting at a bench together. It was night time, and they were called out for their meal. Clarke hadn’t expected much food, however loads of meat, berries and bread were placed on the rows of benches. 

 

Clarke was staring at the pile of food in awe.  

 

“Come on Clarke! Dig in!” 

 

Clarke turned to Emori who was laughing while biting into a roll of bread, causing Clarke to have giggles spill from her lips. She grabbed a few berries and bit into them. It was one of the nicest pieces of food that Clarke had ever had.  

 

She picked up her cup, which had a red liquid in it. Sniffing it, she could tell it was made from some kind of berries. She looked across from her cup, meeting eyes with Anya. Anya gave her a small smile, tipping her glass and drinking it. Clarke did the same, tipping her glass, with a smile and sipping at it. Her eyes widened when it tasted like the berries that she had just eaten.  

 

She grinned at the taste, and looked back over at Anya, but her eyes connected with the Commander’s instead. They were soft, and her lips were tilted upwards slightly. Clarke looked away, blushing, and at Emori, signing to her that she was going to go relieve herself in the forest. 

 

After Clarke was finished, she started walking back towards camp, when she was roughly pushed against a tree. The bark dug sharply into her back, feeling her wounds reopening as they hadn’t healed fully yet. There was a large hand roughly grabbing her face, covering her mouth so she couldn’t make a noise and a blade against her throat. Clarke looked at the attacker with fear in her eyes. She looked at what the attacker was wearing and noticed it was what the Commander’s guards wore.  

 

The guard chuckled as he looked at the scar along Clarke’s throat, “it looks like someone has already tried what I’m about to do.” 

 

Clarke thought about how she got that scar. How someone slit her throat and took her away from her home and her best friend. She glared at the guard and kneed him between his legs. The guard faltered in shock and pain, loosening his grip on the knife to Clarke’s throat.  

 

Clarke pushed him off, flipping their positions, so he was pushing against the tree and the knife now placed against his throat. She was ready to slit his throat when-

 

“Hod up!” _(Wait!)_  

 

Clarke turned to that voice and saw the Commander. She instantly dropped the knife from the guard, backing away. The Commander glared at both Clarke and the guard, “what’s this all about?” 

 

Clarke opened and closed her mouth, feeling like she had to say something, although she couldn’t. However, the guard spoke up, “she attacked me, Heda.” 

 

Clarke’s eye’s widened in fear, she didn’t want to be blamed for this and get punished. Or even be killed.  

 

“Go back to camp, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke rushed off, back towards camp, leaving the Commander and the guard. 

 

“I thought I told you to make sure she was safe.” 

 

The guard cowered under the Commander’s glare. “S-She attacked me!” 

 

The Commander chuckled dryly, taking out her dagger and flipping it in the air, “you really think I would believe you? She has no reason to attack you. However, I’ve come to learn that you dislike Azgeda.” 

 

The guard sneered at the mention of the Ice Nation, “we cannot accept their scum. That Clarke girl is damaged goods. Why not just use her the way should be used?!” 

 

The Commander grabbed the guard by his throat, slamming him against a tree, with her dagger pointed to his stomach. “Use her?! I am not the same Commander as who ruled before me. This world has changed now.” 

 

“You will never be Commander. You’re weak.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes, stabbing her dagger into his stomach and dragging it sideways, cutting him open. He choked as blood filled his mouth, he was shocked that the Commander was protecting an Azgedan girl. He collapsed onto the ground, staring up at the Commander as the life died from his eyes. 

 

Meanwhile, Clarke was sprinting back into camp, frightened that the Commander will torture her. She rushed straight into her tent, thankful that nobody was in there. She hopped into her bed, crying herself to sleep, scared for what tomorrow was going to bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments in the previous chapters (:  
> I have the next week off from college, so I will be working on writing chapters, so I can post them sooner (:


	6. Incoming Trials.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to see The Commander.

 

 

It was cold. So, so cold. Opening her eyes, Clarke could see that she was lying on the concrete floor, in a dark room.  

 

_What’s going on? Where am I..?_  

 

She sat up, looking around for where she was. She recognised the concrete floor, the jail door and the screaming of the tortured. She was back in Nia’s dungeons.  

 

There was scraping against the wall in the hallway. She saw someone in a mask, holding a knife, standing outside her cell, staring at her. 

 

They unlocked her door, slamming it open. They grabbed her and instead of taking her to the torture room, they tortured her right there. She could hear the knife cutting into her stomach, slicing it open. She bit down on her tongue, trying to keep her screams in as they would always be more brutal when she screamed. She could taste the copper of her blood, filling her mouth from how hard she was trying to keep her screams in. 

 

The torturer was shaking her, “wake up.” 

 

Clarke looked at the torturer confused. She felt wide awake. How could she be asleep while she was being cut open? 

 

“Wake up!!” 

 

She jumped, sitting up, freezing water dripping from her face. Her eyes raced around, noticing that she was in the tent that she fell asleep in.  

 

“Are you okay, kiddo?” 

 

Clarke’s eyes shot in front of her, seeing a woman, older than Clarke, sitting on her bed in front of her. Clarke started to crawl back, scared of whoever this woman was. She had brunette hair, blue eyes and a few tattoos that were showing at her neck. And she looked quite fierce. 

 

“Hey hey hey. It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m just your roommate.”  

 

She placed her hand over Clarke’s leg, trying to comfort her. Clarke breathes in and out, counting to 10, trying to calm down. The woman noticed that Clarke was getting better so she decided to introduce herself, “I’m Camilla, by the way. What’s your name kid?” 

 

Clarke stared at the woman, not knowing what to do.  

 

“You don’t want to talk? That’s completely fine. We should probably do something about that tong-” 

 

Someone barged into the tent, interrupting Camilla. Clarke could see that it was Emori and Seb. Emori noticed her dripping with the water that Camilla threw at her and the blood running out of Clarke’s mouth, due to her biting down on her tongue, as she thought the dream was real. She directed her hard eyes to Camilla. She grabbed her by the shirt, slamming her against one of the poles that kept the tent up, “what the fuck did you do to Clarke?!” 

 

Camilla’s eyes widened, “me?! I didn’t do anything! She hurt herself! I was only trying to help-” 

 

“-don’t you lie to me. I will cut you in half. What did you do?!” 

 

Clarke jumped up from the bed, wrapping her hands around Emori’s arm and shaking it slightly, trying to get her attention. 

 

Emori’s eyes looked at Clarke, “if she hurt you I swear-” 

 

Clarke shook her head, signing: “ _I was having a nightmare. She helped me.”_  

 

Emori let Camilla go, turning to Clarke, giving her all her attention, “are you okay?” 

 

Clarke gave Emori a small smile, nodding her head. 

 

“Damn. That was intense, ay?” 

 

Clarke let out a little laugh at Seb, rolling her eyes. She sat on her bed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, trying to get rid of the blood. Camilla walked over hesitantly, not wanting to scare Clarke off, “I was trained as a healer. Would you like me to look at your tongue?” 

 

Clarke nodded, smiling to Camilla gratefully. The brunette looked at the injury, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. You did bite it quite hard though. Is everything alright?” 

 

Before Clarke could try and answer, the tent entrance opened, with Anya’s head popping in, “Clarke, the Commander wants to see you.” 

 

Clarke gulped, getting ready for whatever punishment was coming her way because she attacked the Commander’s guard. She followed Anya out of the tent, and into, what Clarke recognised, as the Commander’s tent. 

 

“Clarke is here, Heda.” 

 

It felt like hours until she heard, “enter.” The blonde walked into the tent; she instantly saw the Commander. She had her long jacket open, easy for Clarke to see her cleavage, who instantly looked at it. There was no warpaint, showing her beautiful features off. She looked calm, for someone who was about to punish Clarke. 

 

“I know what happened in the forest with my guard, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke looking at her feet, frowning. She hated that she had to take the blame for something that wasn’t even her fault, but that is what she was taught to do. 

 

“Clarke? Look at me.” 

 

Clarke stiffened, not taking her eyes from her muddy boots. She saw the Commander walk forwards, into her line of sight. A hand reached up, causing Clarke to flinch, expecting a sharp slap, however a soft hand was placed on her smooth cheek, raising Clarke’s head, making her look at the Commander. 

 

“I don’t know what you have been through, but you don’t have to fear me. I know you didn’t do anything wrong. My guard is dead for attempting to kill you.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes darted in between the Commander’s eyes, confused on what was going on. She thought she would be punished as the guards were above her. She was a nobody.  

 

“You’re safe with me.” She placed her hand on Clarke’s other cheek, “I won’t let you get hurt. You can trust me.” 

 

Clarke didn’t know if she could trust her. After what she had gone through, she had a hard time trusting people. Maybe if the Commander proved that she could trust her, then she would, but right now, she couldn’t. So, she took a step back, breaking the contact that the Commander had on her face, and then she turned to the entrance of the tent and left. 

 

Once she was outside, she released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She could feel her cheeks tingling from where the Commander’s soft palms were previously resting. Her heart was racing unusually fast. _What is going on with me?_  

 

“Everything okay, Clarke?” 

 

Clarke jumps, seeing Anya standing in front on her. Clarke nods, smiling up at Anya. Clarke was about to ask Anya a question in sign language, however she realised that Anya doesn’t understand it. She reaches into a few on her pockets, looking for a piece of paper and some chalk. She found some paper that had a drawing she had messed up, so she decided to use that. She wrote: “What are we doing today?” 

 

Anya stared at Clarke for a few seconds before answering, “Heda wants us to do the trials today.” 

 

Clarke gave a confused face, showing that she doesn’t understand what these ‘trials’ are. “So, we have four trials to see how skilled everyone is. We then put you into groups based on your ability, so we can train the ones we need to. The first trial is survival. You must show you know how to start fires, make simple weapons and skin then cook food. The second trial is accuracy. Showing that you can use different weapons. Trial three is hunting. This is where you must go out in the forest and bring back an animal. The bigger the animal, the better you will be seen as a hunter to Heda. And finally, the fourth trial is combat. Now, this... this is where you go against each other until one of you yields. And then you go onto the next fighter, until there is one fighter on top. And for whoever is on top will become the General's Officer, which is the position under mine. And they’ll be helping with others, training them and also spending more time with myself and Heda.” 

 

Clarke nodded, anxious for these trials, however if she got to the end of the fourth trial, then she could spend more time with Heda...Not that she would want that- 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke, Emori, Sebastian and Camilla, were all sitting at the rows of benches, eating the food that was laid out in front of them. She was signing to Emori about the trials that were coming up, who then translated it to the two roommates. Camilla leaned over the table, nudging Clarke’s arm, “so Clarke, where do you think you’ll come in the trials?” 

 

Clarke knew she would at least get to the fourth trial; the combat. She shrugged, smirking to herself. “Well, if you need any help with these trials, just give me a nudge.”  

 

Emori snorted at Camilla, knowing that Clarke would do well in these trials. She asked the roommate, “think you’ll do well on the trials?” 

 

Camilla winked, “I’ll do great, just you watch.” 

 

“Attention everyone. We are beginning the trials. First off; survival. Good luck!” 

 

Clarke watched as Heda stood tall, giving the announcement, however she blocked all of it out, because she was too busy staring at her beauty. The Commander’s eyes caught Clarke’s over the rows of benches. Clarke’s eyes widened at being caught staring, she quickly looked away, and at Emori, who was raising her eyebrow at her curiously. Clarke shrugged, brushing the whole thing off, causing Emori to laugh, nudging her shoulder, “sure Clarkey, sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I said that I was going to post this earlier, but half-way through writing it, my family had a shock of my grandfather passing away, so I lost motivation.  
> BUT! I gained my motivation back after rewatching some of The 100 :) I have 2 more chapters written, they will be out very soon :D


	7. Trial One: Survival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the first trial. Clarke is a confused cutie because of the Commander. Clarke and Seb bond a little :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer :)

 

 

 

“Let’s begin!” 

 

Clarke, Emori, Seb and Camilla all stood together, ready for this first trial. 

 

Anya spoke out, “you will need to show us that you can start fires, make weapons and skin, then cook food.” 

 

Camilla smirked over at Clarke, “seems pretty easy. Need some help, Clarke?” 

 

Clarke turned to Camilla, grinning. She winked and then walked into the forest, going to find some wood to start her fire. Seb stumbles up and runs after the blonde, “Clarke! Wait up!” 

 

Clarke looked over her shoulder, laughing as she saw Seb tripping over all the tree roots. Seb caught up, taking in a few deep breaths, “wow, you made that seem easier than it was.” They walked for a while in silence, until Clarke found some logs and twigs. She picked a few up into her arms and saw that Seb was doing the same. 

 

When they got back to the camp, Clarke placed them on the ground, ready to start her fire. She looks around, spotting Emori already lighting her fire, so she did the same.  

 

She then continued onto the next part, making weapons. She decided to go for a spear, as she knew it would be useful to catch animals. She picked out the perfect piece of wood, sitting on a rock and started sharpening the end. 

 

She didn’t notice the Commander walking up to her until she heard a small cough. Her head shot up, seeing Heda standing there in front of her, with her black warpaint running down her cheeks and her pauldron and red sash running down her side. She looked fierce, which would have scared Clarke, however the Commander had a small smile on her face. “Have you ever fought before?” 

 

Clarke frowned and nodded. “Of course, you have. That was a stupid question, you disarmed my guard.” The Commander looked around, noticing that there weren’t many people around, she whispered, “I’m hoping you get far in these trials. I would like to get to know you more.” She smiled one last time to Clarke and walked somewhere else, leaving Clarke in shock. 

 

_Why would she want to get to know me more...?_  

 

She cleared her thoughts, wanting to concentrate on these trials, instead of getting distracted by the Commander. Clarke finished up her spear, smiling at how sharp she had made it. Going back into the open field at camp, she saw Camilla already skinning a rabbit. Usually, she would get competitive and rush to beat Camilla, but she saw Emori struggling to make a weapon, so she went over and showed Emori what to do, so she could move onto the next trial. 

 

Moving onto the third part of this trial, Clarke picked up her knife and started skinning her animal. It took her a few more minutes than usual, as her thoughts kept going back to the Commander. She kept wondering what she meant when she said she wanted to get to know Clarke more. Clarke wanted to know more about the Commander and trust her however, she just didn’t know how to. 

 

Clarke was spinning the stick above the fire, with the rabbit on, lost in her thoughts. “Clarke. Are you okay?” 

 

Clarke looked up to see Seb, holding a half-skinned rabbit by the ears. She nodded, not really knowing how to explain her situation. He flopped down next to Clarke, continuing to skin his rabbit, “you’re very mysterious.” 

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Seb, wondering what he meant. “You have a history. You don’t talk, you’re very guarded. It makes you mysterious. It would be nice to become friends with you and get to you know you a little. All I know about you is that your name is Clarke and that you don’t talk.” Clarke chuckled, getting out some paper and chalk, to communicate with Seb. She wrote ‘communicating this way, is very difficult.’ 

 

Seb nodded, “I agree...your hand will get tired with the number of times you have to answer the questions I ask you.” Seb chuckled, “I could learn sign language. But, when was the last time you talked?” 

 

Clarke wrote: ‘A few months ago. I want to, but I'm not ready yet.’ 

 

He smiled at Clarke, “I understand. Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’ll listen,” he winked, “now...how do I cook this rabbit?” 

 

Clarke chuckled, showing Seb how to perfectly cook this rabbit. When he took a bite out of it, he hummed, pleased with the taste. “You know what you’re doing in these trials, don’t you?”  

 

The blonde smirked, giving away that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

“Attention everyone.” 

 

Clarke’s head shot towards the voice. Of course, it was the Commander’s. 

 

“The first trial has come to an end. We will be starting the second trial straight away. This one is accuracy. Good luck” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write Seb, I always imagine he's something like Jasper xD Someone with adorable, floppy hair :))


End file.
